A Different Kind
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: The hospital is under threat, Kingdom Hospital. please r &r :)
1. Default Chapter

**Hook looked at Chris who looked at Elmer who was moping in the corner. Chris sighed before walking over to him and sitting beside him.**

**"Elmer.." she softly spoke but he didnt look up.**

**"I'm fine." he insisted but Hook and Christine knew he was lying.**

**Chris slowly got up before walking back over to Hook, who also didnt know what to do.**

**"Let me talk to him." he mumbled and she nodded. "Elmer, listen to me women are very complicated, I've never been unable to understand them, Lona is another woman, another complex person. Why dont you try finding someone who is more understandable?"**

**Christine stood by, rolling her eyes at Hook.**

**"But i dont want anyone else!!" Elmer exclaimed.**

**"elmer, i think of you as a friend and i dont want you to get hurt, Lona doesnt feel the same way about you and you are just gonna have to get over it and move on." he insisted but elmer looked at him, giving him a desperate look.**

**"I can't move on!!" Elmer sighed and hook patted him on the back.**

**"I know you'll do the right thing." Hook told him before getting up and leaving the room hurriedly, followed by Chris.**

**"What the hell was that?!" she hissed when they were out of ear shot. **

**"What was what?" he asked, pushing the button on the elevator.**

**"Women are complicated! I've never been able to understand them!Lona's a very complex woman!??" she sarcastically mocked him in a pathetic voice.**

**"I was trying to make him feel better." Hook spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as the lift opened and he stepped in. She hesitated before also stepping in and leaning over him to press the level 8 button before standing with her arms crossed. **

**He looked at her, tilting his head to one side slightly, waiting for her to turn and look at him, when she finally did, she couldnt help but smile slightly. **

**"Shut up!" she grinned and he laughed.**

**"Im not talking."**

**She turned to face the wall so her back was to him, making him smile even more, knowing that she was trying to conceal the fact she was smiling. Suddenly she abruptly turned around and thrust herself at him, pressing her lips against his, pushing him against the side of the lift. His hands wandered from her lower back until they were in her hair. He tried to pull away from the wall slightly but as the lift came to a grinding hault they were thrown back against it.**

**"What was that?" she breathed, her face only inches away from his but he looked as shocked as she did.**

**"I dont know." he looked at, obviously worried. When they thought everything had come to a stand-still, something jolted into the side of the lift, denting it badly and Christine screamed as she fell against the wall. Hook couldnt move, he was stuck on the spot, staring at the huge dent in the lift doors. Whatever it had been had dented it so much the doors had buckled and he could see in between floors where the doors had buckled so much they had come open slightly. The only sounds he could hear were Christine's heavy breathing and her slight sobs, the rest of the world had disappeared in his mind, he was only concentrating on Christine and himself getting out alive.**

**Lona brushed her dusty blonde hair out of her eyes before taking one look at the lifts and decided to take the stairs instead. She rushed down the stairs to the sleep lab but as she set off down them, an earthquake hit the hospital once again but she hung onto the banister before laughing slightly. She heard a cracking noise and she was thrown into termoil when the stairs collapsed, pulling her with them, almost crushing her instantly. **

**Elmer was still sulking as he walked to the stairs to descend to the medical record center. He began to panic when he noticed the stairs had suddenly...gone. Even more alarmed when he saw sombody in the midst of the rubble, someone with dusty blonde hair. He gasped when he finally realised before climbing down the remaining banister onto the piles of broken concrete. When he reached her, the sight of her blood was too much for him and he began to hyperventilate.**

**"Lona! No, no, no, no, please god no, dont be dead." he cried as he gently touched her now blood stained dusty blonde hair.**

**"mmmmmmm." she groaned before moving slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. "elmer...." she spoke breathlessly but he couldnt answer for the lump producing in his throat disabled him from doing so.**

**"please tell me this lift wont go plummeting to the ground." christine begged hook who looked at her before looking back at the dent in the door.**

**"Shouldnt do." he answered.**

**"Shouldnt do? Shouldnt do?!" she exclaimed.**

**"I dont know ok?" he asked and she slumped against the wall, tears forming in her eyes.**

**"I'm scared hook." she admitted and he looked at her before moving towards her, opening his arms and she walked into them, laying her head on his shoulder.**

**"i know, i'm sorry." he breathed, he wrapped his arm around her waist before using his other hand to rub her neck and back. "I've pressed the alarm 4 times and nobody is coming, im afraid we are gonna have to climb out the top." he told her and she raised her head.**

**"what?" she breathed and he repeated his idea. "i cant get up there."**

**"I'll help you up." he insisted but she still refused.**

**"I cant!!" she exclaimed.**

**"Listen to me chris, when i said i dunno when you asked about this thing plummeting to the floor, the truth is, it is very possible." he told her, and she pulled away from him before banging her head against the wall. As if on cue, the lift started to grind and move at which point she flung her arms out and attempted to hold onto the metal walls. "Please Chris!" **

**Elmer looked at his watch, he had called for a doctor over half an hour ago, and he knew lona was losing blood fast. Desperate not to lose her, he began to dig away at the rubble, pulling lumps of rock away from her body with his bare hands. He didnt even realise how strong he really was until faced with the possibility of losing lona massingale. When he had cleared enough rubble, he managed to pull out her almost lifeless body. **

**"come on lona." he begged as he loosely picked her up, and hugged her close to his body.**

**Hook put his hands together to propell her up onto the roof, but she was still too scared so he pulled his hands apart and pulled her close to him.**

**"Come on, if we dont get out of here, we could go down with this thing and most definately die." he told her and she looked at him. **

**"Ok.." she agreed and breathed in deeply before exhaling and he once again knitted his fingers together to make a foot well in which she placed her right foot. She used this to push herself up but couldnt move the metal grate that covered up the only entrance they would be able to escape through. **

**"I cant move it!" she panicked.**

**"Ok, thats fine, thats fine, get down." he told her and she obeyed.**

**"What are we gonna do??" she panicked but he took her hand firmly in his.**

**"I am gonna go up, push the metal grill up, jump on top of the lift and then come and get you ok?" He explained.**

**"You promise you wont leave me?" she begged.**

**"I promise." he softly told her and she nodded.**

**Elmer moved as fast as he could whilst carrying lona's body, trying to find an available doctor. Though he ended up outside his dad's office before hurriedly knocking anxiously. He waited for a few minutes and then finally Dr Traff came to the door and opened it angrily, until he saw Elmer with Lona's pale body in his arms, blood smeared on his face.**

**"dad, you gotta help me!" he cried.**

**Hook stood on the top of the lift, holding onto the rope as the lift began to move again. He looked down to see chris panicking again.**

**"Ready to come up?" he called.**

**"Definately!" she yelled and he leaned close to the roof of the metal bodied lift, poking his arm down the hatch for her to grab hold of.**


	2. Fire Rises

**She reached up as far as she could, her finger-tips only just touching his. He leant down a little bit more and she clasped onto him, sighing with relief and letting out a happy smile. But an earthquake aftershock erupted through-out the hospital, causing the lift to grind further down the shoot and threw Chris to the floor. When she got up again, she looked at him with a desperate expression. **

**"I'm gonna get you out, just grab hold." he assured her before once again dropping down his hand, which she grabbed hold of for the second time. He pulled her up enough for her to sit on the edge of the hatch and pull herself up the rest of the way. he stood up on top of the little metal box and leant her a hand to get up also which she gratefully accepted. Once she was up he pulled her into a hug. "See i told you we would be ok." he breathed into her hair.**

**"I know, thank you." she whispered in his ear just as there was a tremor, not quite as bad as the last one but it shook the lift slightly.**

**"Come on, quickly." he spoke, pointing at the ladder which she began to climb up, shortly followed by hook, but as soon as his foot left the metal roof, another tremor erupted throughout the hospital and the lift slid a little bit further down, before scraping away a bit of the wall. Chris and Hook watched in horror as the lift slid loose and began to fall, faster and faster down the shoot before hitting the bottom with an almighty crash and exploded. Chris screamed slightly, but hook's voice had caught in his throat. As he watched, his eyes widened as he spotted something that he never thought could happen.**

**"chris?" he slowly called.**

**"yeh?" she answered.**

**"go!!! faster! as fast as you can go!!" he ordered and she obeyed before climbing up the rungs faster and faster but she was concentrating too much on getting out that she missed one of the rungs and almost fell but he stuck his arm out to stop her. she screamed.**

**Elmer stood by as his dad worked on lona, scared to move, scared to speak.**

**"Elmer, do something useful!" Louis Traff snapped as he began to tube lona. But Elmer continued to bite his nail and stand in the corner.**

**"Oh for gods sake!" Dr Traff yelled at him. "Go and get Dr Stegman!!"**

**"NO! I'm not letting him near her!" Elmer refused.  
"Shut up! You do not decide her future, she's gonna die if you dont go and get a doctor!!!!" Dr Traff screamed at him and Elmer began to crack under the pressure.  
"I am not gonna let Dr Stegman near her no matter what you say!" elmer announced.**

**"Fine, just go and get a doctor!" Traff sighed.**

**The fire was rising fast and they were still about half way up, causing her to panic, though usually so cool under pressure. Finally they got to the top and she lifted herself out of the shoot, before stopping to help him up also and then they began to run towards the door, faster and faster.**


	3. Feel The Heat

**Elmer walked through the battered corridors looking for a doctor whilst Louis reached for his pager. When Elmer rounded the corner, he almost bumped into Dr Gupter and Elmer smiled with relief.  
"I need your help." He told Gupter with anxiety edging onto his face. **

**Elmer dragged Gupter back to Louis office, but was shocked to see Dr Stegman leaning over Lona's body.**

"**Wh-What's going on?" Elmer stuttered and his dad looked at him.**

"**I'm sorry Elmer, but steg is the best doc that's still here. I couldn't get hold of hook." Louis answered, giving his son some sympathy.**

"**But dad, you sent me to get a doctor!" Elmer exclaimed his head spinning and his world shattering.**

"**Son, we don't have time for this, either jump in and help or go and sit outside." Louis ordered and Elmer felt the anger building up in him. He felt the adrenalin rush through his body and he left the room in anger, punching the outside wall with such force he made his knuckles bleed, leaving Gupter silent and unsure of what to say.**

"**He knew I didn't want that monster near her!" Elmer gritted his teeth angrily, much like he did when he was told his mother had died.**

**Chris had only just pulled the door shut when Hook pushed her onto the floor and the fire ball hit , rocking the building worse than any earthquake.**

**Elmer looked up from the floor as the ground shook violently.**

"**An earthquake?" Gupter asked, placing a hand on Elmer's shoulder.**

"**I don't know." Elmer asked in sharp tone. "How am I supposed to know everything?!"  
**

"**Elmer, I am just trying to occupy your mind, I only asked because, well because it didn't feel like one." Gupter answered and Elmer looked solemnly at him.**

"**I know, I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating." Elmer bit his lip to stop any sobs that would erupt and Gupter stood forward.**

"**I know its ok. I've had worse, I work in surgery with Ste-" He began but stopped.**

**Hook looked around as Chris began to hyperventilate; they were trapped, fire had closed off all their exits and she was more scared than she had ever been.**

"**We're gonna die!" She suddenly announced tilting her head to one side.**

"**No we're not!" hook exclaimed, trying to fill them both with reassurance but he wasn't doing that very well. Slowly she slid to the floor, holding her head and sobbing loudly, causing him to look at her.**

"**For god's sake Chris, we are not gonna die and I need your help right now!" He snapped at her and she looked up. She looked at him through her teary vision, noticing the concern on his face so she stood up and leant against one of the wooden panels that the hospital committee called a wall. She began to pull herself together just as the wooden panel began to splinter, falling into a box like room and pulling her with it. **

**When Hook could see through the dust clear enough, he saw she had fallen into a small dusty room and was lying on top of the wooden panel, her eyes closed.**

"**You ok?" he called but he got no answer. "Chris?"**

**Still no answer so he began to step over the rubble to get a closer look at her. When he reached her, she was bundled up in a ball, her eyes still firmly shut but her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Slowly, he began to pry her arms open and lifted her body into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, opening her eyes slightly.**

"**I think we just found our way out." Hook told her as she began to cough.**

**Elmer looked from one end of the empty corridor to the other end, his anger subsiding and a new emotion had entered; an emotion he felt when his mother had died of a cardiac arrest, when his brother had committed suicide by jumping off of the hospital roof. Pain and torment that was what he was feeling. Faced with losing Lona brought up a tormented emotion in him and he didn't like that feeling, he didn't like the thought of losing Lona. He had to do something.**


	4. Final Curtain Call

AN: I'm sorry its short and rushed but I wanna finish up this story so  
I can work on the other ones.  
  
Hook picked Chris up and began to carry her through the dark and  
clammy room, coughing every now and then. She was so scared that she  
just laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. When  
they got through the small room, they found a door at the other end,  
hook pulled it open, pushed her through it and slammed the door shut  
just as the fire hit, setting fire to everything in sight.  
  
"the window!" he yelled over the sound of the crackling fire. She  
yanked open the old creaky window and crawled through it, allowing  
him to hold her up slightly.  
  
"Dr Hook? Dr Draper?" An orderly asked them and Hook breathlessly  
told her to call an ambulance and the fire crew as he set Chris down  
on the floor.  
  
"Elmer, we gotta evacuate!" Gupter yelled to Elmer over the sound  
of the fire alarms but Elmer refused to move.  
  
"Not without Lona!" he yelled back, opening the door to his dad's  
office and walking through it, but the high pitched tone of the  
monitoring machine and the doctors grave expressions told Elmer that  
she had already gone.  
  
"Elmer..." Louis started to say but Elmer shook his head, lunging  
at Stegman as the fire mixed with an earthquake began to shake the  
building off its foundations.  
  
Hook and Chris along side most of the staff in the hospital,  
watched as Gupter stumbled out of the burning building, Elmer's body  
draped over his shoulders. Chris let out a little cry as she saw the  
state of Elmer's body.  
  
"I couldn't save the rest." Gupter began to sob as he reached them  
and Chris frowned as she shot a look at Hook.  
  
"Who?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Stegman, Louis and Lona." He cried and she raised a hand to her  
mouth slowly.  
  
"oh god." Hook breathed as he began to work on bringing Elmer back  
to reality.  
  
The doctors at Kingdom Hospital, the ones that survived, never  
found out if the bodies perished in the fire or not, the only thing  
they know is that they were alive and some of their workmates were  
not.  
  
The End.


	5. Alternate Ending

I'm sorry its short and rushed but I wanna finish up this story so  
I can work on the other ones.  
  
Hook picked Chris up and began to carry her through the dark and   
clammy room, coughing every now and then. She was so scared that she  
just laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. When  
they got through the small room, they found a door at the other end,  
hook pulled it open, pushed her through it and slammed the door shut  
just as the fire hit, setting fire to everything in sight.  
  
"the window!" he yelled over the sound of the crackling fire. She  
yanked open the old creaky window and crawled through it, allowing  
him to hold her up slightly.  
  
"Dr Hook? Dr Draper?" An orderly asked them and Hook breathlessly  
told her to call an ambulance and the fire crew as he set Chris down  
on the floor.

As the fire consumed the hospital, flames licked the corridor walls and ceilings caved in, Chris held her head in her hands, sobbing quietly until hook slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"shhh, it's gonna be ok." He told her as she bundled herself against him.

"We got 4 survivors on the bottom floor!" Chris and Hook heard the fireman report back to the other fireman through a radio and hope was restored... The End.


End file.
